Sunset
by LmNCuLLeN
Summary: When the Cullen family moves back to Forks, they never expected to fall in love, especially with humans.
1. Chemistry

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the twilight characters. We only own the plot. This is our first story so please give us recommendations and suggestion on improving. Thank You for reading!

**Sunset**

**Chapter 1: Chemistry**

It was a quiet Friday evening in the month of February. Nevaeh was fixing dinner for herself and her pregnant sister, Mallory. Lauren was busy cheerleading at the Forks High School wrestling match.

"Is Lauren going to be home for dinner?" Nevaeh asked while chopping up the onions. Nevaeh, the middle sister, is eighteen years old and in her first year of college. She has curly, long black hair with a pink streak on the left side, near her bangs. She is five foot five with piercing green eyes. Even though the sun rarely shines in Forks, her skin was tan from the many family vacations to Hawaii.

"No, she said she was going to be out late... again... like usual.." Mallory, the oldest sister, replied. Mallory is twenty one years old and a senior at Forks University in Washington. Her long, dark brown hair has natural highlights. She has hazel eyes that many people adore. She is somewhat tall at five foot eight and seems to always be tan.

"Mal, she's having a hard time right now. You know it's only been a couple of months since the accident." Mr. and Mrs. Cruise died five months ago in a car accident. Mallory has been taking care of her two younger sisters while attending college. They both live with her and her husband of seven months, Mike Newton.

"We're all having a hard time right now, but we have to get through it together and we can't do that if she's never here. Mom and dad would want us to spend more time together."

"Everybody has their own way of dealing with these kinds of things and if spending time with her friends is what helps her get through, we should just leave her alone."

"Yeah, but that girl better shape up or....." Mallory stopped mid-sentence and grabbed a hold of her stomach. "I think my water just broke!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Nevaeh turned around to face her sister and realized that she was right.

"Oh shit! Shit! What do I do?" She said nearly hyperventilating.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get me the hell out of here!"

Nevaeh ran to her purse to grab her keys. She helped support her older sister as they rushed to the car. Nevaeh was about to put the key into the ignition when she suddenly paused.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Drive!" Mallory shouted at her sister.

"I should call Mike... or Lauren! I can't do this by myself!"

"Screw them! We have to get to the hospital now!"

With that being said, Nevaeh pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital.

Meanwhile, over at the high school, Lauren, the youngest of the three sisters, was dialing Nevaeh's cell number for the fourth time. Once again, nobody answered. She tried Mallory's. She didn't answer either.

"Where could they be?" Lauren asked herself.

"Lauren, how 'bout you ride with me to the party?" one of the cheerleaders suggested.

"Actually guys, I think I'm going to head home." Her friends gave her a confused look knowing that she never missed out on a party. Lauren was the rebel of the Cruise family. With long blonde hair and light skin, she was easily one of the most appealing girls in school. Her flirtatious attitude and alluring blue eyes got her a lot of attention from the boys. "I'm pretty tired from the match anyways." she explained.

"See ya Monday!" she called after her friends as she made her way to her car.

When she got in, she noticed five people walking in a group that were unrecognizable. They were all oddly pale and incredibly gorgeous. While walking gracefully to a silver Volvo, one of them shot her a glare. With his bronze hair and flawless body, he was impossibly stunning, to the point of being almost god-like. His topaz eyes gave her a chilling sensation up and down her spine.

"What an ass…" she grumbled to herself, not knowing that he would soon change her life forever.

At the hospital, Nevaeh and Mallory were just arriving. After helping Mallory out of the car, they sprinted (Mallory waddled) to the entrance of the hospital.

"We need a doctor!" Nevaeh yelled.

The nurses all just stood there, shocked from the disturbance.

"Come on people! The baby's not going to come out on its own! She needs help!"

One red-haired nurse left the room and came back not a minute later with a wheel chair. She then ushered Mallory into it and wheeled her down the hall.

"I'm going to try and get a hold of Mike!" Nevaeh shouted after her. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and saw that she had four missed calls from Lauren. 'Jeez! I almost forgot about her...' Nevaeh thought. She decided to try calling Mike first. She dialed Mike's cell phone number and hit send. "Hey, you've reached Mike, I'm not here right now, you know what to do. Here comes the beep….Beep! Ha-ha, just kidding…I got you there didn't I? " BEEP!

Nevaeh shook her head, rolling her eyes at her brother-in-law's immaturity. After leaving a very long message explaining the situation, she dialed her younger sister's number.

Lauren arrived at the house fifteen minutes later, noticing that all the lights were still on. She nearly slipped on the icy steps as she made her way to the front door.

"Hello!" she called while opening the door. "Mal, Vaeh? Anyone home?"

Just as she walked into the kitchen, her phone went off.

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover.

I'm a child, I'm a mother.

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint.

I do not feel ash…..

Seeing that it was Nevaeh calling, she answered the phone. " Hey Vaeh! Where are you guys? I've been calling you all night…"

"Where am I? I'll tell you where I am. I'm at the freaking hospital because freaking Mallory is freaking having her baby and I have no freaking clue what I'm doing! You have to get down here… I think I'm having a heart attack! Lauren, I'm having a heart attack!" Nevaeh interrupted.

"Nevaeh, just calm down. I'll be there as soon as possible, okay? Have you gotten a hold of Mike?"

"I've been trying to call him, but he's not answering. I think he's on the plane or something because it goes straight to voicemail." Mike, Mallory's husband, was on a business trip in New York. He was supposed to be back in two weeks, thinking that the baby wouldn't come for at least another three weeks.

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Just relax! Bye, love ya!"

"Love you too."

Lauren hung up her phone and dashed back out to her car.

Nevaeh was sprinting down the halls, trying to find the room her sister was in. As she turned the corner, she collided into a man that caused her to fall backwards. Her head hit the ground hard when she fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…." a man said as he reached down to help Nevaeh up. His honey-golden eyes looked down at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked as Nevaeh took his ice-cold hand. He gave her a dazzling smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Ye-yeah, sorry. I-I wasn't watching where I-I was going." she stuttered while standing up.

"Are you sure you're all right? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. I just have a minor headache.. I really have to go though, my sister's in labor."

He took a card out of his pocket and scribbled something on the back. "Ok, well here's my card just in case that 'minor headache' doesn't go away." he said handing it over to Nevaeh.

He gave her a wink and walked off in the opposite direction. Nevaeh sat there stunned by his beauty. He had blonde hair that was styled directly back, like he was always running his fingers through it and honey-gold eyes that stood out from his pale skin. Nevaeh turned the card over and saw a number scribbled on the back. Still in shock, she scrambled off to go find her sister.

"Push!" the nurse screamed at Mallory.

"She's losing too much blood! Somebody page Dr. Cullen!" the head nurse commanded.

The cry of a baby was heard as Mallory pushed one last time.

"It's a girl!" the first nurse exclaimed, but Mallory barely heard as she drifted out of consciousness.

The door flew open and Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked in.

"Everybody out!" he said.

"But doctor..."

"I said out. I've got it from here. I'll call if I need help."

After the nurses took the baby and left, Carlisle went over to examine Mallory's condition. He saw that there was no way to save her because she already lost too much blood.

Carlisle didn't know what to do. If he changed her, she would have to live this horrible never-ending life just like him. But if he didn't, she would die leaving a baby without a mother. Carlisle didn't have much time to decide. The monitor told him that her heart was failing. She might hate him for it afterwards, but he decided to bite her.

The door flew open once again and a frantic Nevaeh rushed in saying, "Did I miss it? I'm so sorry, I couldn't get a hold of anyone and then...." She stopped abruptly as she realized what was taking place in front of her. Dr. Cullen took her sister's left arm and sank his teeth into her wrist.


	2. What's Happening?

**Chapter 2: What's Happening?**

Nevaeh stared blankly as the doctor she ran into in the hallway bit her sister's wrist. Before Nevaeh could let out a scream, her mouth was covered with Carlisle's cold hand. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't scream! I can explain!" he whispered urgently. He led her to the chair in the corner of the room and told her to sit down, still keeping his hand in place. Nevaeh tried to get free of his hand, but it was no use. He was a lot stronger than she was.

"Promise not to scream?" he asked her. Nevaeh nodded her head and Carlisle removed his hand. He pulled out a cell phone from his coat pocket and began to dial his son, Emmett's, number. As he did this, Nevaeh looked over at her sister. Mallory began shaking rapidly, as if she were having a seizure. Her skin was turning snow white and she began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Emmett, I need you to come to the hospital now. The nurses will tell you where I am. I'll explain when you get here." Carlisle hung up just as Mallory began screaming. Carlisle knew from experience that the change from human to vampire wasn't pleasant. The feeling of fire running through your veins was unbearable. He needed something to make her screaming stop, or else someone might decide to come and see what's going on. He decided that morphine would help make the pain go away. Carlisle went over to the medicine cabinet in the room and grabbed a shot of Morphine.

"Hold her arm still." Carlisle told Nevaeh.

"What's happening to her?" Nevaeh shrieked.

"Just hold her arm still!" Carlisle repeated.

Nevaeh jumped up and grabbed a hold of her sister's arm, but her own hand was shaking so it didn't help very much.

"You're going to have to hold still." Carlisle instructed. Nevaeh nodded in understanding and tried to calm down. Eventually, she kept still long enough for Carlisle to give her sister the shot. After he was done, her sister's screams came to a sudden stop.

"What was that?" Nevaeh questioned as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Morphine. It decreases the pain." Carlisle explained. He looked up to see Nevaeh's tear stained face and reached out to wipe away the tears.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

Remembering what occurred when she first came into the room, Nevaeh backed away from him and shouted, "Why the hell did you bite her?"

"She was losing too much blood. There was no way she could have made it if I didn't…"

"So you bit her? How the hell is that supposed to help her?" Nevaeh interrupted.

"Listen…"

"No. You listen! If she doesn't make it out of this, I swear to god I will…. "

Before Carlisle could find out what exactly Nevaeh was going to do, Emmett burst into the room.

'Whoa! That was fast…' Nevaeh thought.

"Carlisle, what's the problem?" Carlisle nodded in the direction of the hospital bed where Mallory was.

"Did you bite her?" Emmett asked.

"Is biting people _normal_ for him?" Nevaeh said as she stared at Emmett in shock.

"I had no choice Emmett! She just had a daughter and she was dying. I had to make the decision fast and I couldn't leave the baby without a mother."

"So you decide to leave the baby with a vampire mother?"

"Vampire! Wh-what?" Nevaeh stuttered, now more confused than ever.

"Who is she?" Emmett asked his father, referring to Nevaeh.

"Nevaeh. Her sister." Nevaeh answered for Carlisle. "Now can somebody please tell me what's going on? Is my sister going to be okay?" she said through tears.

"Emmett," Carlisle said, turning towards his son. "Take Mallory back to the house. I'll keep Nevaeh here so I can explain things."

"Carlisle, you know you have to go back to work. They'll get suspicious if you don't. Plus, you have to make an excuse to the nurses for why she's missing."

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Okay, you're right. I'll think of something. Nevaeh go home with Emmett and your sister. Emmett will tell you what's going on and I'll be home later with your niece."

Emmett picked up Mallory and walked over to the window. Carlisle opened the window and said to Emmett, "Be careful with them. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"We're going out the window?" Nevaeh asked astonished. "There is no way in hell that I am going anywhere near….." Before Nevaeh could finish, Carlisle had lifted her up onto Emmett's back and told her to hold on. Nevaeh barely had time to protest before Emmett jumped out the window.

Lauren was just arriving at the hospital and heading to the front desk to ask for her sister's room number. On her way there, she ran into Carlisle. Carlisle had just got done explaining to the nurses that only he was allowed in Mallory's room. Normally the nurses wouldn't accept this, but he was the head doctor and they had to listen to him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen. Can I help you?" Carlisle said.

"My sister, Mallory Newton, is having a baby and I would really like to know what room she is in."

Carlisle panicked for a second before saying, "Well, you can't see her right now. She's in critical care…"

"Critical care? Is everything all right?"

"You're sister should be fine. Now if you would just take a seat in the wait…"

"Have you seen my other sister then? Her name is Nevaeh Cruise…"

"No, I haven't seen her." Carlisle lied. "Go ahead and sit down in the waiting room and I'll come and get you when you can see your sister."

Lauren listened to the doctor and grabbed a seat near the front desk. After she sat down, she pulled out her phone and called Nevaeh.

Emmett arrived at the Cullen house with Mallory and Nevaeh after running all the way from the hospital. After Emmet set Mallory down on the couch, he turned around to look at Nevaeh.

"You're okay? Aren't you?" he asked her.

"Depends on what you mean by okay. I mean I'm in a house in the middle of nowhere with a complete stranger, my sister is possibly dying on the couch over there and I can't do anything to help her, and I have no clue what the heck you are because there is no way any human could run from the hospital to here in that amount of time."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I am."

"Trust me, I think I've seen enough tonight to believe anything."

"I'm a vampire."


End file.
